The present invention relates to a vessel suitable for high speed travel across large bodies of water over a variety of wave conditions. The vessel is born by special flotation devices utilizing trapped air, and powered by a variety of efficient, practical power sources. The vessel could be operated as a single unit or as a train of linked units. When used as a train of linked units a special alignment system is employed.